Cosas de Locos
Cosas de Locos ("Crazy Peoples' Things") is a Spanish-language adaptation of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun anime by Studio Pierrot, merged with the 1990 series Heisei Genius Bakabon and the 1999 Rerere's Genius Bakabon. It aired on Andalucia's Canal2 through 2006, and has since been released on DVD in four box-sets. With the combined episode-count of all three series, this adaptation spans 156 episodes. Overview "Based on the top two works by the Japanese manga author Fujio Akatsuka, The Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu. ('Cosas de Locos' ) tells of the exciting life of Tontobón, a really silly family, and of the Osomatsu, a family with six identical children. Both families get into numerous and complicated situations that will drive the entire city crazy!" ''- The official description for the dub.'' All three series had been licensed by Jonu Media in 2005, for release in territories in Spain as a package deal with Studio Pierrot. While dubbed in Castilian Spanish, the adaptation was produced in Barcelona. However, Jonu Media would also subsequently market other versions of the program in other parts of Spain; a Galician version titled Cousas de Tolos, a Valencian version titled Coses de Grillats, and a Basque version Zoroak Zoro '("Crazy Crazy"). These adaptations started out by alternating episodes of ''Osomatsu-kun and Rerere's Genius Bakabon ''for the first 48 slots, before changing focus to running ''Heisei Genius Bakabon alongside -kun. The last half of the series was comprised of the rest of the -kun dub. Cousas de Tolos would air in 2007 on TVG's childrens' block Xabarín Club. Unlike its Castilian counterpart, it has not appeared to receive a home video release, and the TV broadcast was halted at 78 episodes. Coses de Grillats aired on Punt2 (later rebranded as Nou2) on their childrens' block Babala through 2006 around the same time as'' Locos'', while Zoro ran on ETB1 in 2008. Both also went without any further release. Localization Music The themes to Rerere's Genius Bakabon, "The Laughing Man" and "So Good!", were dubbed as part of the package and are used for the first 48 episodes. The themes to Heisei Genius Bakabon are absent in the dub, presumably due to being unable to get clearance from Victor Entertainment (the record company that owned the rights to the music from the series). Both Osomatsu-kun opening and ending themes were dubbed and presented as the credits for the remainder of the series, and many of the -kun insert songs were dubbed as well. One exception is the ending musical number to episode 75, kept in Japanese likely due to lacking a clean instrumental. The Osomatsu-kun opening theme has any references of its title altered to instead be "Cosas de Locos"; this extends to the version of it sung by the cast in the final episode. Name Changes See also: List of foreign dub names for characters of Osomatsu-kun A number of characters had their names changed in the series, to better appeal to Spanish-speaking viewers as well as to add innuendo in some cases. One example is Iyami becoming '''Koneho (for conejo, "rabbit") as a joke on his teeth, and Totoko being renamed Tetoko Metoko '(A pun on two phrases meaning "I touch you, I touch myself"). Besides the alterations made to the Osomatsu-kun cast names, Bakabon's name is localized to Tontobón. In some cases, ''Cousas de Tolos has further renaming for the Galician dialect (eg: Tontobón becomes "Paspallón") as does'' Coses de Grillats''. Dialogue Alterations Perhaps inconsistently, this dub also altered many jokes and sections of dialogue; many jokes that would not be understood by Spanish viewers or that would be too obscure for them were localized. Sometimes foods' names were also changed as well, although there would be no visual censorship (as made infamous by American companies like 4Kids Entertainment during this time). Some examples include: *The removal of the reference to Tony Tani in Osomatsu-kun ''episode 23. Karamatsu instead comments that it seems Koneho's ancestor wasn't really a rabbit (conejo). *Chibita's oden sometimes being referred to as "pinchitos" or "brochetas". Other times, "oden" would stay intact. Ramen was also sometimes referred to simply as "soup" and sake as "tea". *Celebrity references were localized, with different famous Japanese entertainers' names swapped out for Spanish references. *Locations would also sometimes receive this treatment; the dub of ''Osomatsu-kun episode 68 has Totoko/Tetoko state that she wanted to go to Miami. *Rerere's chanting of "Re re re" while sweeping was often changed to "Tra la la". *The aliens in episodes 14 and 85 of Osomatsu-kun have their names inconsistently adapted between their two appearances in the dub, as well as receiving entirely different voice actors. *Some instances of songs were translated very literally with the lyrical adaptation due to the dubbers missing out on them referencing the opening theme of -kun, so the melody winds up entirely off. There are also times when other songs (either referencing the themes or otherwise) are entirely altered and replaced with a popular Spanish-language song, like "La Cucaracha" or childrens' nursery rhymes. Staff Note: the staff and voice casts for "Cosas de Locos" and the other related dubs were left absent from the ending credits. What follows is an attempt to piece together information from outside sources, with citations given where available. *ADR Director- Azucena Díaz (Cosas de Locos) *Translation- Bárbara Pesquer, María Ferrer, Yasuko Tojo, Sanae Tomari (for Traducciones Imposibles; first 11 episodes of series, and 20 episodes of "Osomatsu-kun" in total), Alberto "Tenchi" Aldarabí, Verònica Calafell, Marta E. Gallego, Ayako Koike (for Daruma Serveis Linguistics, 35 episodes) *Recording Studio- Dubbing Films Barcelona (Cosas de Locos) Dubbing Cast *Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter *Sr. Koneho- Aleix Estadella *Chibita- Ana María Camps *Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta *Choromatsu- Pilar Morales *Ichimatsu, Tetoko Metoko, Hajime- Carmen Ambrós *Jyushimatsu- Unknown *Todomatsu- Rosa Guillén *Hatabō, Tontobón- Ana Orra *Sextuplets' Mother, Mama Tontobón- Azucena Díaz *Sextuplets' Father- Ramón Rocabayera *Gallumbos- Jordi Estadella *Dayōn- Rafael Turia *Papa Tontobón- Jordi Vila *Sextuplets' Mother (ep.1 only)- María Luisa Rosselló *Street Sweeper (Rerere)- Antonio Pujós *Sr. Honkan- Alfonso Vallés *Canguila (Unagi-Inu)- Ramón Hernández Unspecified additional voices by Victoria Ramos, Joaquín Díaz, Jordi Pons, Dani Albiac, and many others. Theme Songs Opening Themes '''"The Laughing Man" (episodes 1-48) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") A dubbed version played for the first portion of the series. "Traditional 'Cosas de Locos' Song" (episodes 49-156) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") The lyrics are somewhat changed to remove references to Japan, with the dad in the song mentioned to be a "great guy" but with an even greater debt. Iyami/Koneho also introduces the song to the viewers by telling them it's time to dance to the "Cosas de Locos song". Ending Themes "So Good!" (episodes 1-48) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") "Osomatsu's Rhythm" (episodes 49-156) Translated Lyrics- Unknown/Interpreter- Jose Luis Puertas ("Cosas de Locos"), Enric Puig ("Coses de Grillats") Spanish-language equivalent of the Ondo, known in the Castilian dub for its opening hooks of "Arriba!" and "Vamos!". Episode List Note: This order is based off that of the three series that are mixed together. Jonu Media had used different orders for production of the dub, as well as airing and for the DVD's selections of episodes. Alternate numbering will be noted where it applies. # "Earth's Gossip at a Universal Scale"/"Papa Becomes a Liar" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "Sheeh! The Sextuplets" (Osomatsu-kun) # "Gorging on Food is to Die For"/"A Toilet to Mars" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "I've Had Enough of Fortune-tellers!" (Osomatsu-kun) # "A 700 Yen IQ"/"Love Changes People" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "The Genius Iyami's Morphing Drug!" (Osomatsu-kun) # "The Secret of Unagi-Inu's Birth"/"A Match-making Appointment" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "Sheeh! I'm a Ballerina!" (Osomatsu-kun) # "I Want to Be the Disciple of the Haiku Master"/"Dad Becomes President!" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "Chibita's Love Withers Like a Flower" (Osomatsu-kun) # "I Came to Play Underground"/"Who is the Fish Thief?" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "Earning Money by Faking Your Death" (Osomatsu-kun) # "The Novice Policeman"/"Honkan's Ancestor" (Rerere's Genius Bakabon) # "Chibita Became a Mother" (Osomatsu-kun) Home Video Release After Jonu cancelled and put the home video release on hold in 2008, the series was finally released on DVD sets, starting from March 2010. The DVDs split the series off in this manner: * Season 1: Episodes 1 to 40, comprising Osomatsu-kun and Rerere's Genius Bakabon. * Season 2: Episodes 41 to 80, Osomatsu-kun, the last few episodes of Rerere's Genius Bakabon, and the start of Heisei Genius Bakabon * Season 3: Episodes 81 to 120, the rest of Heisei Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun * Season 4: Episodes 121 to 156, the final remainder of Osomatsu-kun The DVD sets have both the Castilian and Japanese audio tracks to the series, as well as including Spanish and Portuguese subtitles. Extras include the openings and endings, image galleries of official art for the series, technical sheets with information on the series, and dubbing sheets. Links *Traducciones Imposibles official site *DUBBING FILMS *Listing for "Cosas de Locos" vol.1 from Savor Ediciones Category:Foreign Language Adaptations Category:Anime Adaptations Category:Osomatsu-kun Category:The Genius Bakabon